Slave
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: Une grande pirate réduite a une femme minaudante par une esclave, voila un scénario qui mets Dualscar hors de lui. Mindrosa. (suis le canon)
1. Chapter 1

Mindfang se tenait fièrement, droite, devant son kismesis. Ses lèvres pulpeuses ornées de bleu étaient étirées en un grand sourire, dévoilant ses crocs. Ses yeux vifs étaient plissés en un rictus triomphant, l'expression de plaisir sadique ne cessant de se développer au fur et à mesure que les mains fines de l'esclave défaisaient son corset. Elle garda les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Dualscar jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rompe le contact. Le corset tomba à terre dans un bruit mat, alors que Mindfang posait arrogamment une main sur sa hanche, détaillant le pirate blafard devant elle. Lentement, elle baissa les yeux sur l'esclave hésitante qui attendait sûrement la suite de ses ordres. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, cachés par des mèches noir de jais, et par conséquent capter la lueur de colère flamboyante qui y brulait. Cependant, sa vision octuplée lui permettait de voir en détails le visage de l'esclave. Sa peau pâle, ses lèvres purupines, ses longs cils, son cou fin, et la lumière diffuse qui les faisaient étinceler. Elle pouvait même détailler jusqu'au minuscule grain de beauté qui ornait le coin de son œil droit.  
Elle posa sa deuxième main aux ongles en forme de griffes sur sa hanche et lança d'une voix faussement enjouée :

- Et bien je t'en prie, « Dolorosa », continues donc !

Sa voix claire résonna sur le pont, et elle se délectât des yeux furieux de Dualscar et des tremblements de la femme qui, lentement, fit glisser la fermeture de son pantalon. Lorsque que celui-ci tomba au sol, elle entendit l'esclave déglutir et le pirate retenir une exclamation. Il faut dire que le corps de Mindfang était tout sauf disgracieux et que les courbes quasi-parfaites que formaient sa poitrine bombée, sa taille fine et ses hanches n'étaient généralement pas pour déplaire. Se retrouvant quasiment nue sur le pont de son bateau, Mindfang ordonna à l'ancienne Dolorosa de finir son travail. Mais avant que la femme au sang de jade n'ait pu poser ses mains fébriles sur le tissu soyeux du sous-vêtement, Dualscar lança un grognement de rage et fini par enfin quitter son bateau. Mindfang ne fit que saluer son départ d'un rire fier, le laissant résonner sur les planches du navire.

(OoOoOoO)

« Orphaner reste une énigme caligineuse à nulle autre pareille. Je le présume consumé de jalousie, ce que je trouverais dégoûtant si ce n'était aussi merveilleusement divertissant. Après tout, qui d'autre qu'une royauté aurait eu le toupet de faire preuve de dédain pour la façon dont son amante noire conduit ses conquêtes rouges ? D'aucuns seraient passés plus rapidement que moi du calme à l'homicide, et une fois de plus la violation me laisserait médusée si ses craintes ne n'ajoutaient pas à son arsenal si attachant de charmants défauts. Même maintenant je ne puis réprimer un ricanement tandis que j'écris ces lignes… »

En effet Mindfang ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire qui aurait été désagréable à quiconque en aurait été témoin. Elle trempa la plume dans l'encre et continua d'écrire, assez rapidement. Elle traçait avec habileté les caractères de sa langue natale, l'Alternien. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle écrivait ce journal mais cela avait le mérite de l'occuper et de la divertir. De plus, peut-être cela servirait-il un jour, qui sait ? Toujours est-il que son poignet dansait au-dessus de la feuille, traçant de fines arabesques au fur et à mesure de son récit. Sa joue gauche reposait dans sa main alors qu'un sourire un peu trop large se dessina à nouveau sur son visage fin au souvenir de celui de Dualscar. Cet homme était une source d'amusement sans limites, et son envie d'avoir Mindfang dans son quadrant rouge était évidente à quiconque voyait ses réactions. Cela avait le don d'agacer la grande pirate, qui ne pouvait même pas regonfler son orgueil démesuré a cette pensée. C'était même à la limite de la rebuter. Mais, rien ne vaudrait jamais le plaisir jouissif de voir le visage de Dualscar se décomposer lentement au fur et à mesure que son esclave – Une future conquête rouge, elle le jurait sur sa personne- la mettait à nu. Finalement, Mindfang cessa ses divagations et retourna à son écriture, qu'elle finit rapidement. Elle referma son journal, le posa dans le tiroir de son bureau, reposa la plume sur le côté de la surface lisse et reboucha son encre. Elle se leva lentement et s'étira, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Au loin, le soleil se levait. Elle alluma les lampes à huile de sa cabine, tira les rideaux et entreprit de se débarrasser des tissus encombrants, fermant les yeux, imaginant que c'était les mains d'une certaine femme à la peau pâle qui la déshabillaient. Puis, quand son corps fut enfin mis à nu elle se crampa fièrement devant son miroir. Elle détailla son corps, comme chaque matin, comme chaque soir. C'était son rituel personnel, et elle ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde. Ses yeux glissèrent lentement sur son visage fin, encadré par une masse de cheveux touffus, noirs. Ses yeux vifs, réactifs, son nez un peu retroussé, rond, sa bouche, longue et pulpeuse. Elle sourit et son rictus dévoila ses crocs, luisants. Elle continua, descendit sur ses épaules un peu larges, son torse orné d'une poitrine bien plus que raisonnable, bombée, ornée de deux tétons d'un bleu électrique. Elle descendit sur son abdomen finement musclé, orné de huit marques – vestiges de son enfance de larve - détaillant au passage ses bras longs et fins, cachant leur grande force. Elle détailla ses hanches, larges – ce qui n'était pas toujours pratique lors des abordages- ses cuisses tannées, ses mollets puissants, terminés par des chevilles fines et des pieds banals. Elle remonta un peu, regarda brièvement son sexe, fente laiteuse surmontée d'un bulge endormi, enroulé sur lui-même. Elle sourit largement, visiblement fière de ce qu'elle voyait. Mindfang était une femme qui savait s'apprécier, parfois un peu trop. Elle plia ses vêtements, les posa sur une chaise et se glissa dans son cocon, long, éteignit la lampe à huile, s'étendit dans le slime, matière verte collante et mis peu de temps à trouver le sommeil.

(OoOoOo)

Le lendemain, quand Mindfang se leva, le soleil venait juste de disparaitre. Elle prit son temps pour laver tout le slime qui était resté collé à son corps, se détailla dans le miroir, suivant du regard les gouttes translucides qui roulaient le long de son corps. Puis, elle prit ses vêtements, les enfila et, coiffée de son imposant chapeau à plumes, sorti sur le pont. Tous ses hommes étaient déjà levés, prêts à recevoir les ordres. Elle fit sortir les esclaves pour qu'ils s'adonnent à leurs tâches quotidiennes et observa tout ce beau monde s'activer. Tout semblait se dérouler comme une journée habituelle et ennuyeuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'un esclave manquait à l'appel. Une esclave. Elle se leva, et d'un pas décidé, descendit dans la cale. Un sourire fleuri sur son visage quand elle vit la nature de l'esclave rebelle. C'était bel et bien la Dolorosa qui, endormie contre le mur, désobéissait impunément a ses ordres. Elle s'approcha, décidée à la réveiller à coups de pieds mais se ravisa à temps. Plutôt que cela, elle s'agenouilla et fit glisser son long corps contre celui de la femme endormie. A travers ses vêtements et la fine robe de toile blanche que portait l'esclave, elle pouvait sentir son corps chaud et doux. Elle glissa son visage à côté du sien, et, souriant, elle se pencha a l'oreille pointue pour susurrer :

- Alors comme ça, mademoiselle Dolorosa pense qu'elle est assez importante pour désobéir aux ordres de sa maitresse ?

Un petit frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune femme alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement les yeux.

- Et bien, au vue de votre comportement la veille, je ne jugeais pas utile de vous gracier de ma présence, Mindfang.

Son ton calme n'était néanmoins pas dépourvu d'animosité, et Mindfang avait pertinemment que l'oubli de politesse était volontaire. Et Dolorosa savait très bien que Mindfang le devinerait.

- Je vois. Et bien….. Il semblerait que je doive te punir, dans ce cas, ma pauvre petite. A moins bien sûr que tu n'aies quelque chose à me dire ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire, déclara la Dolorosa, sur un ton calme, en ignorant superbement la menace.

- Très bien.

Le sourire de Mindfang s'agrandi alors qu'elle détacha son corps de celui de son esclave, la regardant dans les yeux. Son sourire s'agrandit encore – Elle-même s'étonnait parfois des proportions qu'il pouvait atteindre- et ordonna d'une voix calme et sans réplique :

- Soulève ta robe.

La pirate savait pertinemment que son vis-à-vis ne portait qu'une culotte blanche sous sa robe, et c'était bien ça qui faisait bouillir son ventre. La troll de sang jade pinça les lèvres, et, sans baisser les yeux, attrapa les bords de sa robe pour les remonter jusqu'à son cou, dévoilant des courbes un peu rondes. La Marquise laissa d'abord son regard voyager sur les hanches larges, bien plus larges que les siennes, et sur le ventre un peu rond. Les cuisses de la Dolorosa étaient lisses, fournies, allant de pair avec ses hanches. Se retenant de poser ses mains froides sur le corps tellement convoité, Mindfang remonta son regard jusqu'à la poitrine ferme, plus bombée que la sienne, une poitrine maternelle. Combattant son envie d'aller s'y blottir, elle leva une main griffue, ignorant le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme pour caresser doucement un sein rond, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa douceur. Elle laissa son pouce à l'ongle vernis appuyer doucement sur le mamelon durci par le froid, ne laissant transparaitre aucune autre émotion que sa fierté, gardant bien enfoui son émoi. Elle ne pouvait nier que l'esclave lui plaisait, bien plus que beaucoup de ses conquêtes de passage. Elle se délecta silencieusement du couinement réprimé de son vis-à-vis. Elle laissa sa langue bleutée lécher ses lèvres alors qu'elle descendit ses mains à la bordure du sous-vêtement, le faisait glisser lentement sur les cuisses que Dolorosa ne put s'empêcher de serrer, gênée. Mindfang n'y prêta pas attention tout comme elle ne prêta pas attention à l'envie pressante de l'esclave de se jeter sur elle pour l'égorger. Elle continua juste à faire glisser la culotte jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Puis, elle fit passer la robe par-dessus la tête de la jeune troll et se pressa contre elle, savourant avec un plaisir bien dissimulé la chaleur de celle-ci.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton mesquin, Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à dire ?  
- Plutôt en mourir.

Mindfang ricana. Elle aimait les femmes de caractère, et elle aimait les défis difficiles. Il semblait que la Dolorosa allait être l'un et l'autre mais elle préférait laisser le futur le lui dire. Elle se crampa devant l'esclave et lui ordonna de déboutonner son corset et d'ôter sa chemise, ce que la jeune femme fit de mauvais grès, avec toujours son air serein et calme au visage, contrastant avec la colère et la peine que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Mindfang se souvenait de son histoire, de ses épreuves. A vrai dire, peu lui importait, elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'empathique, bien au contraire. Mais on pouvait voir à ses yeux que cette femme souffrait. Une des rares souffrances que Mindfang n'appréciait pas. Oh, certes ça lui donnait un charme indéniable mais elle aurait aimé savoir ce que donnait ce visage quand il était joyeux. C'était très étrange car ce genre de choses ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Elle secoua vaguement la tête pour se remettre les idées en places, regarda la jeune femme qui attendait, la détaillant calmement, sans un regard pour sa poitrine nue. Mindfang souri à nouveau et s'approcha lentement de son esclave pour presser sa poitrine contre la sienne. Elle colla ses lèvres maquillées contre celles, vierges, de la femme au sang vert. Elle recula lentement son visage quand elle sentit une vive douleur et un filet de sang couleur sur son menton. Elle sourit de plus belle et détachât sa ceinture, baissa son pantalon, caressant la joue douce. Ses sous-vêtements humides trahissaient son excitation, de même que son tentabulge pressé, mais pour le moment elle n'en avait cure. Elle laissa ses doigts courir le long de la peau blanche, depuis la joue jusqu'à l'aine sensible. Elle détailla le visage de Dolorosa quand, du bout du doigt elle caressa son bulge sur toute sa longueur. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher, Dolorosa laissa entrevoir une once de plaisir sur son visage de poupée. Cette once de plaisir qui suffit à Mindfang pour ôter son dernier vêtement, se presser contre elle et se nicher dans son cou.

- Caresse mon dos. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Caresse mon dos. Répéta-t-elle au manque de réaction de sa partenaire.

- _Caresse mo__n dos. _ Susurra-t-elle haineusement, commençant à s'impatienter.

- Je refuse. Lâcha Dolorosa d'une voix posée.

- Caresse-le. Grogna Mindfang entre ses dents, irritée.

- Je ne le ferais pas. Murmura l'esclave, décidée.

- Caresse mon dos, Dolorosa ! Hurla Mindfang, furieuse.

Elle avait toujours détesté qu'on lui désobéisse. Alors quand la troll sang jade refusa une nouvelle fois, elle attrapa ses poignets, mordit un grand coup dans son cou et d'un brusque mouvement de hanches, elle s'enfonçât en elle. Ce qui se passât ensuite restait assez flou dans son esprit, comme dans chacun de ses accès de rage. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était du plaisir décevant qu'elle ressenti, des sanglots contenus de Dolorosa et de son regard haineux ancré dans le sien.

Elle s'écarta lentement du corps violé et le contempla. Elle ne grimaça pas à la vue du sang qui roulait sur l'intérieur des cuisses. Il ne coulait même pas en grande quantité. Elle pinça les lèvres.

- Toujours rien à dire je ne suppose ? Tu sais que je vais sévir si tu ne t'excuses pas.

- Et que vas-tu donc faire ? Sa voix était fatiguée et un peu rauque. Me violer à nouveau ? Me tuer ? Je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir.

- Je pourrais t'attacher au mat, dénudée et laisser quiconque le souhaite se servir.

- Je t'en prie.

Mindfang se rhabilla avec prestance, attrapa le poignet de son esclave insoumise et la traina dans son sillage. Arrivée sur le pont elle la jeta au sol avec violence avant de chercher des cordes pour l'attacher au mat. Lentement, en commençant par les épaules et les bras, elle lia Dolorosa au mat, exposée à la vue de tous. Puis, de sa voix grave et grandiloquente, elle déclara que quiconque le souhaitait pouvait se servir.  
Sans un regard pour la Dolorosa, elle tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine, laissant la femme à la merci de tous.

( A suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

Mindfang s'avançât fièrement, la nuit tombée, ses pas claquant sèchement sur les planches de bois noires assemblées pour former son magnifique navire. Ses cheveux noir de jais ondulaient dans son sillage, ses yeux perçants fixaient leur proie avec délectation. Elle agrandis encore un peu son sourire et sans se départir de son orgueil, elle lança d'une voix forte :

- Alors Dolorosa, toujours pas prête à s'excuser ?  
- Non. Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas, Mindfang, peu importe les moyens employés. Je suis loin d'être en faute.

Le sourire de Mindfang fana un instant, se changeant en un rictus de rage. Ses yeux étincelèrent de colère et sa voix se fit rauque et basse, menaçante.

- Je serais toi j'éviterais de me provoquer alors que tu sais que je peux te jeter à l'eau et te laisser te noyer, esclave.

Elle crachat le dernier mot au visage de la femme lui faisant face, le détaillant. Elle avait passé la journée attachée au mat, pendant que tout le monde dormais. Bien évidemment, en tant que troll au sang jade, elle n'était pas affectée par les rayons mortels du soleil Alternian qui brulaient quiconque entrait en contact avec eux. Elle regarda les marques verdâtres laissées par les cordes et souri largement. Surement que la femme devant elle avait essayé de se débattre, de sectionner ces liens trop serrés avec ses griffes et ses crocs, en vain. Elle laissa sans pudeur ses yeux balayer le corps serré par les cordages, une fois de plus ébahie par sa beauté. Un peu rond, un peu maternel, il n'en restait pas moins magnifique. Elle observa son visage calme – comme toujours, une Dolorosa perdant son calme serait un peu comme une Mindfang passionnée de romans à l'eau de rose, une chose presque impossible.- et durci dans un rictus crispé, outré et en colère. Elle regarda ses yeux noirs, magnifiques, et ces cils, mon dieu ces cils. D'un noir de jais, foisonnant en abondance autour des paupières, longs, si longs qu'ils donnaient l'impression de toucher le ciel. Dolorosa possédait les cils les plus longs qu'avait jamais vus Mindfang – à part, peut-être, ceux de la Handmaid. Ses sourcils fins étaient arqués, comme le dos rond d'un chat en colère, et plissaient son front sans le rendre repoussant. Son nez droit lui seyait très bien, ajoutant un quelque chose d'aristocratique a son visage si doux. Sa bouche purpurine, noire d'encre sur sa peau de porcelaine avait le quelque chose d'un fruit interdit que Mindfang rêvait secrètement de gouter. Un minuscule grain de beauté, comme le point sous l'interrogation venait compléter le tableau de son visage insoumis, au coin de son œil droit. Sa mâchoire un peu carrée et son menton pointu étaient affinés par une masse de cheveux courts, en bataille, percés par deux cornes luisante dont la forme ne faisait que la rendre plus attirante. Evidemment, aucun de ses hommes n'aurait été assez bête pour poser un doigt sur elle. Ils étaient assez intelligents pour comprendre que la Marquise s'était attachée à elle, et que celui qui abuserait de l'esclave au sang jade serait surement le prochain à tomber « accidentellement » à l'eau. Elle Revin lentement a la réalité, et regarda l'esclave. Puis, ses mots lui revinrent en tête avec la quasi-certitude que ses aspirantes rouges tombaient à l'eau. Son rictus de rage revint, et d'une impulsion rageuse, elle trancha les liens de la lame effilée de son sabre –savourant au passage l'expression de terreur qui passa dans les yeux de la Dolorosa- et se saisit d'elle. D'une impulsion rageuse, elle ouvrit la porte de la cale d'un coup de botte. D'une impulsion rageuse, elle jeta sans ménagement l'esclave au fonds de celle-ci, et, sans lui jeter un regard, tourna les talons, le bruit de la porte claquant violemment résonnant encore dans ses tympans.

Mindfang eut du mal à se concentrer ce jour-là. Elle avait cette après-midi une tache peu agréable à exécuter, et ce devant toute présence troll sur son navire. Quelques jours auparavant, une jeune esclave – Mindfang n'achetait généralement que des femmes, son équipage ne manquant pas d'hommes- avait tenté de s'échapper en tuant un des gardes à l'aide d'une planche. Il était donc bien évidemment du devoir de la Marquise de la faire exécuter, en signe d'exemple pour chaque esclave qui oserait tenté ne serais-ce qu'une fois de se liguer contre elle, et en y pensant, elle aurait même été prête à sacrifier la Dolorosa, si celle-ci avait été assez bête pour tenter. Mindfang soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage, consternée. Voilà que même en s'étant juré de ne plus penser à elle, de la laisser pourrir dans sa cale sans s'adresser à elle, Mindfang continuait à être attirée irrémédiablement par la Dolorosa. Se levant prestement, elle épousseta sa tunique et se dirigeât vers la cale. Sans jeter un regard a la femme prostrée, nue dans un coin qui lui jetais un regard meurtrier, elle marcha directement vers l'esclave fautive. Elle la regarda. Mince, presque maigre, des cheveux vaguement ondulés qui lui tombaient aux épaules, de grands yeux noirs agrandis par les cernes, une bouche fine, une mâchoire carrée. Elle était attachée par des anneaux, pour préserver la santé de ses matelots. Elle était plutôt jolie et surement très jeune. Elle observa ses bras fins, étonnée qu'ils aient pu tuer un de ses solides hommes. Elle la regarda, la dominant d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Elle plongea ses yeux perçants dans ceux, agrandis par des cernes noirs de la jeune fille. Elle la détachât, lui jeta une robe de toile pour qu'elle couvre son maigre corps et se saisi de son poignet. Elle la traina en dehors de la cave, comptant lentement les pas. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, bientôt les tremblements. Six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, elle tremble, bientôt les cris. Onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze Oh, elle était plutôt résistante celle-ci. Mais elle paniquerait bientôt. Seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vi-

Voilà. Les hurlements déchirants d'une jeune troll au sang rouille d'à peine huit sweeps, sans nom et sans histoire qui se débattait dans la maigre optique d'éventuellement survivre. Quel dommage, généralement, Mindfang les épargnais s'ils tenaient une vingtaine de pas sans se débattre. La petite avait au moins le mérite de tenir un petit temps. Sans un regard ni même une mimique, la Marquise Infernale traina son esclave hors de sa prison, invitant les matelots à faire sortir les autres. L'ancre était baissée, l'estrade prête. Ignorant la faible esclave sanglotant qui essayait en vain de lui échapper, Mindfang continua de la trainer. L'air était gorgé de cette espèce d'ambiance morose et triste. Dans la tête de la pirate, une petite boite à musique tournait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans l'obligation de tuer. Pas que la tâche en elle-même fut un plaisir pour elle. Ce qu'elle aimait, elle, c'était écraser ses adversaire, les mettre plus bas que terre, leur prouver sa supériorité. Leur faire ressentir leur médiocrité, pas les tuer. Sans accorder un regard à quiconque, sans laisser transparaitre son indifférence, elle se concentra sur la petite mélodie en elle et étira sa bouche en un sourire hypocrite, dévoilant ses crocs. Elle grimpa sur l'estrade et prit place, préparant son discourt.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, mes amis, Commença-t-elle de sa voix grave, voilà une esclave bien désobéissante ! Et savez-vous quel est son crime ? Elle a tenté, pas plus tôt qu'avant-hier de s'échapper. Jusque-là, rien de bien méchant, n'avons-nous pas tous tenté de nous échapper d'une situation qui nous déplaisait un jour ?

Elle se pencha en avant, ses gestes semblables à ceux d'un acteur. Son long sourire aux lèvres, elle dévora l'assistance des yeux en quête de réponses. Puis, elle se redressa, sa voix autrefois faussement joyeuse descendant dans des tons bas et inquiétants.

- Oui n'est-ce pas. Nous avons tous tenté. Mais cette jeune fille, ici présente, savez-vous ce qu'elle a fait, en tentant de fuir ? Elle a assassiné un de mes hommes. Un homme qui n'est responsable en aucun cas de son malheur, puisque _je_ suis votre maitre, celle qui vous a acheté ! Alors ici et maintenant, mes amis, je vais devoir lui reprendre la vie qu'elle a volé.  
Je vais la tuer.

Elle lâcha ces mots d'un ton d'outre-tombe, un peu rageur. Elle observa avec attention la foule d'esclave et de marins mélangés, étudiant avec précision chaque réaction. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Dolorosa, nue et fière, droite, qui la regardait avec quelque chose comme de la pitié dans les yeux. Un mélange de pitié et de dégout viscéral. Mindfang détourna le regard, prise aux tripes. Surement que son visage avait pali. Surement qu'actuellement elle devait avoir l'air de quelqu'un de très, très pathétique aux yeux de la Dolorosa. Peut-être était-ce ça, que ressentait Dualscar ? Elle éloigna rapidement cette pensée d'un revers mental rageur, refusant tout net de se comparer à cet homme.  
Revenant à l'esclave tremblante qui la regardait avec des yeux suppliant, elle laissa un rictus vaguement colérique déformer son visage. Elle la mise à genoux, l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui mis la tête en arrière. Elle murmura quelques paroles à peine audible pour la jeune fille. « Ecoute, comme cette musique est belle. » Les yeux de la jeune troll s'agrandirent et d'un mouvement fluide, rapide, Mindfang tranchât sa gorge. Il y eu des cris, des pleurs, des regards haineux, effrayés, admiratifs, tristes, perturbés. Tous ne suscitaient en elle que l'indifférence la plus pure. Le sang rouille tachait le sol, ruisselait sur ses bottes d'un rouge éclatant. Le corps fin de la jeune troll eut quelques soubresauts, puis, retomba, inerte. Mindfang capta un regard. Un regard triste, haineux, outré et coupable. Un regard de biche orné de cils qui touchaient le ciel. Un regard enluminé d'un unique point, comme une interrogation, au coin de l'œil droit. Elle ordonna qu'on rentre les esclaves, qu'on jette le cadavre à l'eau et qu'on nettoie l'estrade. D'un pas presque rageur, elle regagna sa cabine. Elle resta pensive un long moment, jetant parfois des coups d'œil songeurs à la mer démontée, au dehors. Puis, elle se leva lentement, pris son temps et se dirigeât vers les cales. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture béante, faisant fi des regards haineux qu'on lui adressa. Toujours calme, un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'accroupit devant la Dolorosa. Celle-ci releva doucement son beau visage encore inondé de larmes. Sans qu'elle y ait vraiment réfléchi, Mindfang leva la main et essuya les trainées vertes de son pouce. Réalisant son erreur – Autrement dit, avoir un de ses rares accès de tendresse en présence d'une centaine de témoins- elle laissa un sourire plus grand dévoiler ses crocs et ses yeux briller d'une fausse lueur sadique.

-Toujours pas prête à s'excuser ?  
- Non.

La voix restait légère et sure d'elle, bien qu'éraillée par les sanglots. Mindfang rapprocha son visage de l'oreille pointue de la femme lui faisant face et susurra sur un ton lourd de menace :

- J'ai bien compris que tu n'accordais pas beaucoup d'importance à ton corps ou ta vie.  
- C'est là un raisonnement très pertinent.  
- Alors je vais changer de tactique. Regarde-les. Murmura Mindfang en désignant les autres esclaves. Elles sont toutes en bonne santé. Mais imagine un instant que j'en prenne une et que je la punisse a ta pla-  
- Tu n'en a aucun droit, Mindfang.

Un ton cassant, hargneux. Mindfang sourit plus largement, fière d'avoir trouvé le point sensible.

-Ooooooooh que si j'en ai le droit, ma très chère « Dolorosa » J'en ai tout à fait le pouvoir. J'ai tous les droits. Alors ? Des….. Excuses ?

- Plutôt en mourir, même si j'ai largement l'impression de me répéter depuis quelques temps.

- Bien. Voyons voir….. Quel était la couleur du sang de ton… Fils ? Oh. Oui, jaune moutarde c'est cela ? Très bien. Tu veux jouer, on va jouer.

Elle vit les yeux de la Dolorosa s'agrandir et son mouvement pour l'arrêter. Mindfang se tourna vivement, suscitant des réactions apeurées. Elle balaya ses esclaves du regard jusqu'à repérer une jeune fille au sang moutarde un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la saisi par le poignet, la soulevant. Elle était adorable, de longs cheveux presque bouclés tombant sur ses reins, de grands yeux effrayés et un corps fin. Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de formes elle aurait été exquise. Elle s'excusa muettement auprès de la jolie brunette, dont le visage enfantin était parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle la tira à sa suite et se retourna vers la femme au sang vert, pour la retrouver prostrée, les mains serrées sur ses cornes, agitée de sanglots silencieux. Mindfang l'attrapa à son tour, la jeta dans les bras d'un garde et traina les deux femmes sur le pont. Elle les mit face à face, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Mindfang voyait une terreur sans nom sur le visage de la femme devant elle.

- Quel est ton nom petite ?  
- M-Myride. Répondit la jeune esclave de sa voix effrayée.  
- Bien. Myride, je te présente la Dolorosa, autrement nommée Porrim Maryam. Sache qu'à cause de cette femme, tu vas mourir.

Elle entendit vaguement la troll au sang jade étouffer un glapissement de douleur. Dans les yeux de la jeune fille, elle voyait une terreur sans nom.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne souffriras pas. Mais tu as encore une chance ! Cette esclave, Dolorosa, a refusé de me présenter des excuses. Si elle les présente maintenant, tu as encore une chance de survie.

Mindfang se tourna vers Dolorosa et appuya doucement dans le dos de la jeune troll à ses côtés, l'avançant. Elle était sûre que Mademoiselle Maryam allait céder. Sûre et certaine. Elle la regarda, qui fixait l'enfant, apeurée. Puis elle ferma les yeux et son visage se durcit. Quand elle les rouvrit, c'est une rage flamboyante qui y vibrait. Elle se dégageât de la poigne du matelot d'un geste d'épaule, se redressa de toute sa taille et, bien qu'elle soit plus petite que Mindfang d'une demi-douzaine de centimètres, un instant elle eut l'air immensément plus grande. Elle lança une excuse à la jeune fille, Myride et fixa la Marquise sanguinaire avec un regard qui lui fit l'effet d'un ouragan. Articulant chaque mot, droite, crispée, enragée, sa peau pâle brillant vaguement, elle lâchât, sans aucune peur :

-Tout de ton être pathétique me dégoute, Mindfang. Tu ne sais même pas la valeur d'une excuse.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et claquât la porte de la cale. D'un mouvement de main, Mindfang brisa le cou de l'esclave qui tomba au sol, une goutte de sang sur le menton.

(A suivre.)


	3. Chapter 3

Mindfang commençait à être fatiguée de ce petit jeu. L'entêtement de la Dolorosa lui avait déjà coûté une esclave et beaucoup de sa rare et tranchante patience. Maintenant, elle avait envie de gagner la partie et d'écraser son adversaire. Elle avait envie de voir les jolies lèvres purpurines de la jeune femme s'étirer, s'arrondir, s'étirer à nouveau. « Désolée » le mot qu'elle voulait à tout prix entendre de sa bouche. Une furieuse colère la pris aux tripes. Elle s'adossât doucement au mur, ferma les yeux, inspira lentement. Elle se concentra pour faire doucement refluer la rage qui l'habitait, la transformant en une simple colère sourde et rouvrit subitement ses yeux décidés. Un pas devant l'autre, elle regagna la cale où elle était sûre que la Dolorosa était retournée. Elle ouvrit la porte, d'un coup de talon, sans aucune gêne. Elle plia lentement ses jambes devant la délicate sang de jade et sourit de toutes ses grandes dents.

-Alors, toujours pas envie de t'excuser ? Il va falloir que je te fasse prendre un bain dans son sang pour que tu t'excuse enfin ?

Mindfang attendit patiemment que la femme lui réponde. Sans obtenir la réponse, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu vas jouer au jeu du « Je ne te répondrais pas, bluh bluh bluh grosse pute » ?

Quelques secondes passèrent, les yeux onyx plantés dans les siens, sans aucune émotion, autre que la colère s'entend. De la colère et de la haine. Rien, en somme, de ce que Mindfang souhaitait voir dans ces yeux-là. Elle soupira lentement, perdant peu à peu patience.

-Tu sais que j'en ai tués pour moins que ça, grande dinde ?

-Tues moi dans ce cas.

- Non, oh non non non noooooooon. Je préfère m'amuser avant.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi.

- Ce qui ne m'étonne guères. Je ne te demande même pas d'immenses excuses, juste un simple « désolée ». Pas de supplications, de demandes à genoux, de pleurs ou de titres honorifiques –bien que je ne nie pas le fait que ça me plairait-, juste un simple, basique, et platonique « désolée ».

-Tu perds ton temps, Marquise Mindfang. Déclara la Dolorosa sur un ton glacial. Je ne te présenterais pas d'excuses.

- Pourtant tu me les dois. Techniquement, en tant que mon esclave, tu me dois respect, obéissance et soumission.

- Tu es incapable de comprendre, Aranea.

Les yeux de la Marquise s'écarquillèrent sans préavis à l'entente de son prénom si peu connu et utilisé. Que la femme connaisse son prénom était un fait non négligeable et assez étonnant mais qu'en plus elle ose l'utiliser non seulement en sa présence mais aussi en s'adressant à elle était carrément suicidaire. Avant que la pirate aie le temps d'ouvrir sa grande bouche ornée de bleu, la Dolorosa continuât.

-Je ne serais jamais ton esclave. Tu peux enchainer une personne par des fers, des cordes, des sentiments ou des lois. Tu peux l'enchainer par des traités, des mensonges, des faits, tu peux l'enchainer par un stupide marché et te l'approprier avec un peu d'argent. Mais tu ne pourras jamais utiliser rien de cela pour enchainer mon esprit Mindfang. Je suis peut-être ton esclave d'un point de vue physique. Je ne serais jamais, Et Mindfang ne l'avait jamais entendu élever la voix aussi fort, ni exposer autant de haine dans de simples mots, JAMAIS ton esclave.

La Marquise garda un instant le silence. Puis, elle laissât échapper un rire, de plus en plus bruyant, de plus en plus dément. Puis tout aussi brusquement elle cessa. Elle murmura un calme « très bien » repris lentement son tricorne posé un peu plus tôt sur le sol et quitta la cale. Elle se dirigeât d'un pas rageur vers sa cabine, y entra et verrouilla la porte a double tour, failli même briser sa clé en tentant un troisième.

Rageusement, elle enleva tous ses vêtements. Défaisant tout d'abord son corset bleu, serré au maximum autour de sa taille déjà fine, déboutonnât son manteau. Elle le laissât tomber à terre et admira sa poitrine nue dans le miroir, ses seins ronds et fermes, ornés de deux framboises bleues. Elle tordit sa bouche en un rictus colérique, déboutonnât son pantalon, le fit glisser sur ses cuisses avant de se pencher et de défaire ses bottes écarlates. Elle les envoya valser au loin. Elle laissât finalement son sous-vêtement tomber au sol et se regardât de long en large. Lentement, son regard remontât de ses pieds à ses mollets musclés, à ses cuisses douces et puissantes, à ses larges hanches, son pubis lisse, son ventre plat, orné de quelques abdominaux. Elle admira son opulente poitrine, longuement, sous tous les angles. Ses épaules droites, son visage si particulier. Son menton plutôt rond, ses mâchoires carrées. Son nez droit et ses yeux perçants, ornés de tant de cils. Sa longue cascade de cheveux noirs.

-Je suis belle.

L'affirmation retentit dans la cabine, comme si sa propriétaire avait voulu s'en persuader.

-Je suis belle, je suis forte. Je suis puissante, grande, courageuse. Je suis attirante et désirée.

Un rictus de haine commençât à se dessiner sur son visage à mesure qu'elle se regardait, ses poings se crispèrent lentement, ses dents grincèrent, ses yeux étincelèrent.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Je suis intelligente, brave, douée, capable. Alors pourquoi, BORDEL DE MERDE, est-ce que tu continues à me repousser, Dolorosa ?

Elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'à la jeune Dolorosa réellement, mais peu importait. Seule sa rage grandissante comptait. Elle se regardât encore. Elle prit lentement un chandelier à ses côtés.

Violement, la structure de métal percuta le miroir qui éclata sur le sol et sur sa propriétaire, la couvrant de traces bleues, en un fracas de porcelaine. Un cri de rage pur sorti d'entre les lèvres crispées. Mindfang hurla à nouveau, les poumons déjà en feu, la cage thoracique éclatée, bien plus enragée par ses sentiments que par la désobéissance de la femme vers qui lesdits sentiments se dirigeaient. Elle hurla à nouveau, sa bouche grande ouverte, tordue en une horrible grimace. Elle se saisit d'un rideau, et frotta violemment son visage, étalant son maquillage saphir sur son beau visage gris, prise d'une rage sans nom, d'un désespoir ardent. Prise de court. Elle se saisit de son bureau et l'envoya valser, violemment, déchirant, brulant, frappant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, hurlant a s'en arracher la voix, le souffle et le cœur, violée de l'intérieur par cet amour brulant dont elle ne voulait pas, par cette niaiserie que toute sa vie elle avait tenté d'éviter. Une violente envie d'arracher ses yeux, de couper ses cheveux de jais, de griffer, mutiler, défigurer ce visage et ce corps la pris. Une envie d'effacer de ses prunelles hargneuses toute trace de tendresse, d'évider de son corps toute trace de sentiments rouges, d'arracher de son cœur toute envie de romance. Elle continua de hurler, brisant les vitres, les tableaux, les statues et sa voix. Cassant les meubles, les mobiliers, les miroirs et ses phalanges. Hurlant la peine, le désespoir, la rage, la haine et l'amour. Hurlant la paix de la Dolorosa et sa guerre à elle, la haine de la Dolorosa et son propre amour, hurlant sa fierté et son dénigrement, son bonheur et sa peine. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser, son cœur de lâcher, ses poings de se briser quand soudainement, avec un hoquet, elle arrêtât tout. Elle se regarda presque avec peur dans un morceau de verre qu'elle ramassa sur le sol, accroupie. Ses yeux parurent un instant contenir toute la surprise et la perplexité du monde. Puis longuement, avec intérêt elle regarda les larmes bleues qui dévalaient ses joues. Elle les observa lentement goutter sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne goutent plus, jusqu'à ce que la source soit tarie.

Ca faisait des sweeps qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré.

Elle redressa son bureau, repris son encrier, sa plume et son journal et se mit à écrire frénétiquement.

« Les sentiments rouges restent d'une perplexité à toute épreuve pour moi. Ils font faire tant de choses stupides à des gens comme moi que ça peut en être risible. Autrefois, l'idée d'une aventure rubescente aurait été d'un amusement a tout épreuve et voilà que ma dernière « conquête » se trouve me donner plus de fil à retordre que ce que j'exceptais. Quand les sentiments les plus sincères se mêlent à l'envie de jouer, le jeu en deviens tout de suite plus amusant et plus douloureux, chose dont je viens de faire l'expérience probante, et dont, j'en suis sûre, ma cabine se souviendras longtemps. Je n'arriverais sans doute jamais à déceler s'il s'agit de sa volonté de fer ou de cette douceur qu'elle ne me réserve jamais, mais il y a quelque chose chez cette esclave qui me plait bien plus que chez les autres. Peut-être son aspect de veuve esseulée, brisée par le temps et la stupidité des trolls. Peut-être est-ce son côté cassé, abimé et souffrant qui fait tant battre mon cœur si peu habitué à aimer. Peut-être. Qu'importe au fonds, cette romance est vouée à l'échec. »

Elle reposa lentement sa plume, découpa soigneusement la page qu'elle plia et rangeât dans le double fonds de son tiroir de droite. Elle se leva et se dirigeât à pas décidés vers sa salle de bain personnelle pour entreprendre de soigner ses plaies et ôter les bouts de miroir de sa chair.

Ceci fait, elle reprit des vêtements propres et sorti de sa cabine après s'être assuré que rien ne restait de son expression de colère.

OoOoO

Mindfang avançait sans se presser le long du pont, sur le chemin pour la cale. En entrant dans celle-ci, elle soupira, se demandant ce qu'elle ferait, en réalité, une fois arrivée là-bas. Elle regarda la Dolorosa, roulée en boule dans un coin. Elle s'approcha d'elle, s'asseyant à ses côtés, contre le mur, regardant fixement le plafond. Son cœur avait décidé pour la première fois de sa vie à lui insuffler quelques sentiments rouges. Et il fallait que l'autre en face soit une des rares personnes qui n'était pas attirée par elle. Bordel de merde, lâchât Mindfang dans la cale.

-Ce n'est pas très poli de jurer, d'autant plus que certaines de vos esclaves sont assez jeunes.

Mindfang ne répondit pas et se contenta de plonger ses yeux disparates dans ceux, un peu plus calmes de la Dolorosa.

-Ton seul problème, Mindfang, c'est que tu n'es pas capable d'aimer.

- Comment cela ?

- Tu es capable de ressentir l'amour, mais tu es tellement peu entrainée, tellement peu intéressée par la tendresse rubescente, ou la tendresse tout court, que tu t'en fais une idée erronée. L'amour ne se gagne pas comme on gagne le désir, Mindfang. Tu peux désirer un être et ne pas avoir de sentiments pour ce même être, tu le sais, ça t'arrive sans cesse. Alors pourquoi es-tu prise de court quand la situation s'inverse ? Pourquoi es-tu prise de court quand c'est toi qui es amoureuse, et la personne en face qui ne l'es pas ? Tu te joues de dizaines et dizaines d'hommes et de femmes ainsi, pourquoi cela ne pourrait-il pas être réciproque pour une fois ? Tu es comme une enfant quand il s'agit de relations rouges Mindfang. Tu n'y connais rien, tu accumule bêtise sur bêtise et après tu accuse ton voisin d'à côté pour ne pas montrer aux autres ton incapacité à aimer correctement.

La jeune capitaine resta coite un bon moment, les yeux arrondis. La Dolorosa qui jusque-là n'avait pas montré un grand intérêt à sa personne, ou même à l'idée d'une discussion venait de lui faire un long et magnifique discourt sur l'amour. Mindfang la regarda un long moment et se mit à rire, doucement.

-Je sais. C'est con hein ?

- Je trouve ça surtout triste, à vrai dire.

- Triste ?

- Oui. Je me dis que tu n'es pas capable de te blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un si tu en as besoin, que tu ne peux demander aucun réconfort, que tu es seule, froide et esseulée. Je me dis que tu es incapable de prendre conscience de la tristesse de ta situation et de ta solitude. Je me dis que rependre le mal et la douleur partout doit être très pénible, même inconsciemment. Je me dis que c'est triste, Marquise, très triste parce que tu ne sauras jamais le bonheur de serrer la personne aimée contre soi. Et ça me fait mal au cœur, d'un certain coté, parce que je te plains Mindfang, je te plains autant que je te hais, parce malgré toute la haine et la rancœur que je te porte, malgré tout le mépris que j'éprouve à ton égard, j'ai l'impression d'être une bien portante dégoutée par un mutilé, un malade. Ne fait pas cette tête Mindfang, il te manque réellement quelque chose. Tu as été amputée, amputée de ce qu'on appelle « l'empathie », « l'amour ».

Tu as été amputée de ce qu'on pourrait appeler le « bonheur ».

Lentement, une larme bleue roula sur une joue pale et s'écrasa en parfaite synchronisation avec sa jumelle verte.


End file.
